Melt Down
by Kaiya Amaya
Summary: Okay, well, first off this isn't actually abot book cross overs, they just didn't have a section for it, this is about 3 girls who have to reseal Arthur, and evil fire god, back into a volcano before he can destroy the world.


_**Auther Note: **This is a story I wrote back in 4th grade (it was an assgnment) so it's probably not all that great, because I tried to change as little as I could (well, other then all the changed I had to make when I converted it to English) Oh, and I left some of the words Japanese (This story had originally been written in Japanese) just because those are words that I still refer to instead of the english word, later when I'm done typing the story out I'll create a key that will tell what the english version of the Japanese words I used are. also, this isn't about an anime, it's my own creation, I'm just putting it here because I'm still thinking of an actual fan fic to write, and I want at least one story by me here, so please accept this in the meantime until I actually write a fan fic._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Arthur, the hinote jashin (evil fire god), had a plane to destroy the world, and only one object could stop him…

Meanwhile, Miyoko was with her okkasan and her shuzoku, the Yei-Shika. Her otousan was the chiffu of the shuzoku. All of a sudden there was a loud rumble.

"W-what was that!" Miyoko stammered.

"The Volcano! Arthur's awake!" her mother answered.

"Who's Arthur?" Miyoko asked.

"He's a hinote jashin, he was banished from heaven by the other tenjinchigi " her mom answered, "Well, anyways, he was defeated a thousand years ago by three warriors, Kyoko, our ancestor, was one of them."

Miyoko thought for a moment. "Hey, okkasan, I need to go somewhere." She told her mom as she hurried off towards the volcano. The volcano had been petrified stone for a thousand years, that was something she had learned a while back, and now she knew why.

When Miyoko got there, however, some one else had already arrived. She looked to be a bit younger then Miyoko, and almost the complete opposite in looks. While Miyoko was thin with a dark complexion, black hair, and eyes that appeared black (they were actually dark brown) this girl was also slender, but she was white and had long platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Miyoko demanded.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed with a look of shock, "I didn't expect to see anyone else here…. Um… hi, I'm Kohana! Who are you! You must be from that shuzoku on top of the hill!" she nodded at Miyoko's clothing, an orange short skirt (not the flowy kind) a red line through the bottom of it, a matching half shirt and brown moccasins. Traditional women's clothing for her people.

"Yes, I am, I'm Miyoko, but what are you doing here?" Miyoko responded.

"I heard a loud… almost growling… sound, and so I came to see what it was!" Kohana replied as she did a little hop, her light blue dress swirling with her movement. Her white sweater flapping.

Then suddenly there was a bright light and a girl appeared. She seemed to be in a hurry, but stopped when she saw the other two girls. "Who are you?"

"I'm Miyoko and this is hyper." Miyoko said gesturing at Kohana.

"It's Kohana…." Kohana murmured under her breath.

"I'm Sumi, a tenjin," the newcomer said, but she didn't sound very happy about it. She gave us another look. "How old are you two anyways?"

"Well, I'm 10." Said Kohana

"And I'm 12" said Miyoko

"Oh, I'm 16. Where do you all live and why are you here?" Sumi continued to quiz them.

"I live on a farm with my sofubo, it's not very far from here. I came because there was this big loud sound! And I want to know what it was!" Kohana replied.

"I'm from the Yei-Shika shuzoku, it's right over that hill… Anyways, I came her because my okkasan told me a hinote jashin was breaking out of his seal in this volcano and that my ancestor had been one of the original people to seal him in there. And so I want to put him back." Miyoko explained.

"Oh, well that's great to hear! That means you can help me. So you'll have to come along with me and seal him up again. Oh, and you, the hyper girl as she said, you're coming too." Sumi said.

"Wait- where am I going?" Kohana asked.

"To defeat Arthur, a hinote jashin. Now come along." Sumi dragged both Miyoko and Kohana into the wooded area that surrounded the volcano.

"What! But I can't do that!" Kohana practically shrieked.

"Yes you can, now come." Sumi sounded slightly annoyed.

"Where are we going?" Miyoko asked.

"Is it scary! I hope it's not scary!" Kohana moaned.

"Durano Cavern, and yes, it most likely will be what you would consider 'scary' It also won't be very easy to reach…" Sumi stated matter of factly.

A couple of hours later as we were walking up yet another large hill Kohana saw something in a bush.

"Wh-what's that!" She cried.

"I don't know." Sumi answered, "but watch out as we pass it"

Just then, the bush gave a violent shake and something seemingly flew out of it, it landed right before us. It looked almost like a molten man, with dark holes for eyes and a mouth, it oozed a hot red liquid that singed everything it touched.

"Duck!" Sumi yelled as she practically threw them behind a large boulder, just in time too, cause the thing hurled a big glob of his slim right where they had just been standing. Instead, it hit a tree, and almost instantly the tree began to glow red and melted.

Kohana practically buried herself in the dirt shrieking.

"Be quiet!" Miyoko snapped.

"Hey! What kind of dirt is this anyways!' Kohana yelled as she picked up a hand full of glistening sand, which appeared to be the colors of gold, silver, blue and red.

"That's not dirt!" Sumi exclaimed, "That's magic powder, but how'd it get here? That stuff can only be found back were I'm from…. Oh well, so long as it's here might as well use it!" Sumi snatched the powder away from Kohana and through it at the molten man. Apparently he didn't like that cause it made a hissing sound then sank into the ground.

Sumi scooped up all the magic powder she could find and stuck it in a purple velvet pouch.

_(I'll type the rest out tomorrow)_


End file.
